Gekkoku 4
Gekkoku 4 (月光機四号 Gekkoki 4) is a giant robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: The Wrath of Garbage Monster As Garbage Monster appeared to wreak havoc on Kagoshima, Gekkoku 4 was deployed to take him down. Gekkoku 4 quickly showed up to combat him; to which the two then quickly got into a duel. FlamingoMask believed that Gekkoku 4 would take care of Garbage Monster, as FlamingoMask did not believe Garbage Monster would be too much of a threat (as he was aware of his history). Gekkoku 4 shot out his Somnium Guns at Garbage Monster; to which Garbage Monster took out his jagged blades come out from his wrists and then charged against Gekkoku 4. Garbage Monster plunged his wrist blades against Gekkoku 4; causing Gekkoku 4 to flail his arms about and causing some sparks to fly out. Garbage Monster then followed up on this by kicking against Gekkoku 4's chest; sending Gekkoku 4 flying back against a building. Gekkoku 4 staggered back up and then fired Sominum Tanks from it's back, firing powerful blasts of Somnium against Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster hit by the blasts, some sparks and flares coming off. Garbage Monster then retaliated by firing a powerful blast of Debris Stream against Gekkoku 4; sending Gekkoku 4 flying away and crash-landing, defeating him. FlamingoMask was taken by surprise by this and then decided to do something about it. From Hell It Comes! Orochi's Grand Arrival Gekkoku 4 along with the other Gekkoku units we're sent into battle at Tokyo to takedown the reawakened demon god, Orochi. Gekkoku 4 did his best to assist Ultraman Mebius, blasting his Somnium Gun and Somnium Shower at Orochi but he was then swiftly taken down, defeating him along with the other Gekkoku units. Locked On Target When Yagosu appeared to attack New York City, Gekkoku 4 was deployed to take down Yagosu. Gekkoku 4 started off his counterattack by firing Sonium blasts at Yagosu, gaining Yagosu's attention. Gekkoku 4's claws go snapping, emitting some steam from it's back, then heads towards Yagosu, locking on target. Yagosu then fired a stream of nuclear fire at Gekkoku 4, sending Gekkoku 4 staggering back. Gekkoku 4 then fired his Somnium Guns at Yagosu, to which Gekkoku 4 then charged at Yagosu. Then all of a sudden, some finger beams were shot against Gekkoku 4, causing Gekkoku 4 to crash against a building; Degunja had arrived. Degunja then fired down more finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, hitting against Gekkoku 4 and causing him to stagger across towards Yagosu. Yagosu then bashed his pincer legs against Gekkoku 4, damaging Gekkoku 4. Degunja then blasted his finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, taking down Gekkoku 4. Degunja and Yagosu roared in victory and continued to rampage, but their victory was short-lived, as a familiar Jaeger would then arrive to ruin their attack. Brutal Rampage in China Gekkoku 4 along with the other Gekkoku units and Giant Slalom later appeared in Beijing, China to takedown GMKGoji but once again they were all thrashed and failed. The Advent of Neo Death Garu-Garu Gekkoku 4 and Gekkoku 3 both were deployed to show up to fight against Peguila and Rosa Biollante, in which Gekkoku 4 shot his Somnium misiles at Rosa Biollante. However at that moment, Neo Death Garu-Garu then arrived do to battle with them all. Gekkoku 4 fired his missiles at Neo Death Garu-Garu, but it did little to him. Gekkoku 4 then stabbed his Somnium blade against him, but soon Gekkoku 4 was defeated by Neo Death Garu-Garu when he slammed his mighty flaming tail against the two, sending them crashing against some buildings and taking them out. Vernonn Does Nothing Gekkoku 4 along with the other four Gekkoku Units were sent out to Detroit to stop Vernonn and his forces from taking over the city---and they succeeded with a curbstomp! Gekkoku 4 and the other Gekkokus then went off. Space Rust Gekkoku 4 was deployed into battle to go fight Sabikong in Fukuoka, however he was swiftly defeated when Sabikong blasted his red energy bullets at him, taking him down with ease. Vernonn Black Gekkoku 4 appeared in the RP along with the other four Gekkokus to destroy Stan before he could even make one attack on San Diego. The Gekkokus were successful and managed to slay the demon in time. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Gekkoku 4 was deployed along with the Gekkoki to fight against Garbage Monster, Sabikong, Red King III and Harinezura at Kita, Japan. Gekkoku 4 first ran up to fight Harinezura, to which Harinezura then rammed against. Gekkoku 4 staggered back, then fired his Somnium Guns and Somnium Tanks at Harinezura, some ammo also getting to Sabikong. Ape appeared out of nowhere and then attacked, only for Gekkoku 1-4 to open fire their attacks at him, taking him down. Sometime after Omega PRGoji arrived, Gekkoku 4 then assisted Gekkoku 5 in fighting him off, as well as Red King III, also stabbing his Somnium Shower into Red King III's gut. When Red King III was about to finish off Gekokku 5, Gekkoku 4 then came in and stabbed his Somnium Shower at Red King III's backside, causing Red King III an immense amount of pain. Red King III then punched down at Gekkoku 4 very hard, causing him to fall down to the ground. Red King III tackled and pins Gekkoku 4 down to the ground, repeatedly punching down on him over and over, bludgeoning him with his fists. Gekkoku 4 then managed to fire his Somnium Guns and Tanks at his arms though before going down. A weakened Red King III then stomped and punching down on Gekkoku 4, destroying him. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Somnium Guns: '''Gekkoku 4 is armed with powerful somnium guns that he can fire at will against enemy kaiju. * '''Somnium Shower: '''Gekkoku 4 can summon a blade-like wave of Somnium energy against his foes. * '''Somnium Tanks: '''Gekkoku 4 can blast twin-Somnium cannons from his back to open fire and deliver powerful blasts. * '''Enhanced Mobility: '''Gekkoku 4 is far more agile and fast-moving than his predecessors. Trivia * Gekkoku 4's design is mean't to be an homage to retro 1950's sci-fi robots, particularly Robby the Robot. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased